


I love all of you

by Redrosessoulcabin



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Deep talk, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Swearing, slow smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrosessoulcabin/pseuds/Redrosessoulcabin
Summary: On a beautiful sunday morning, Po and Tigress happen to wake up early at the same time, enabeling them to have a privat sparring session, though this time neither on a boat nor close to a particular panda village, but just them in peace, without expected interupptions.Let's just say that that might lead to some pent up tension being released...
Relationships: Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I love all of you

It was a beautiful morning at the jade palace. The sun shone in soft golden tones, letting singular rays creep into the dojo and turn the normally intense place into a dreamlike scenery.  
Despite Po and Tigress training with each other in solitude, that feeling couldn’t be broken. It lingered like a comfortable blanket and set the tone for the young day.

It was Sunday, usually, the furious five and the dragon warrior could and would sleep in (Po had decided that new rule after becoming the new master), but as though fate had wanted it, Po and Tigress had woken up at the same time at a ghastly early hour. They both decided it must’ve been a loud bird (it was spring after all) that had woken them up by coincidence and agreed to have a little morning sparring to get into the good old warrior spirit.

And that’s how they ended up training. Just the two of them.  
It wasn’t the first time they had a one on one without anyone near them. But it was always on travels or in intense emotional moments. Always with something dramatic going on and one knew, there was a high risk of someone coming around at any second.  
It was of course still possible that monkey, crane, viper, mantis or shifu would wake up soon as well, but it was highly unlikely. Shifu was enjoying his retirement and would sleep longer and the others would probably get their Sunday rest until about ten a.m. And even if they’d wake up rather soon, they wouldn’t go to train or spar first but rather have a lazy, slow kind of breakfast that Po would prepare. And he still intended to do that.  
But after this sparring.  
This very private, very calming sparring that from the very beginning felt like much more and maybe even something other than it disguised itself to be.  
Tigresses thoughts weren’t all that different. She could feel a strangely warm kind of chill go up her spine and down into her stomach area. She felt herself blush as her eyes were looked with Po’s jade green ones. She didn’t know why, but his features looked especially, magnificently soft today. Awestruck, she watched his face grow into a small smile every time he’d touch her, and she let herself come closer to him. Every move got closer and closer in physical touch until their faces met and their noses touched.  
They stopped what had been more a dance than an actual fight and listened to each other’s breathing.  
Tigresses heart was beating hard against her chest as she tried to collect any kind of thought.  
“What are we doing?”, she asked. Not annoyed or irritated, but in a voice so soft and elegant it almost knocked the air out of Po’s lungs.  
He chuckled, “I don’t know”, he answered honestly in a soft whisper, “but I feel like I should kiss you”  
“Maybe you should”, Tigress hushed and almost a little too eagerly, Po locked lips with her. 

It was quiet. Beautifully quiet, though Tigresses whole being seemed to scream in delight and Po felt like there was festive music playing all around him.  
This moment was a long time coming, they both knew that, but it hadn’t been the right time beforehand. It was right here, right now.  
It was perfect in every way. Sparring had been the way they settled thing for ages now. It was how they grew intimate.  
Though this time took the cake with its intimacy. And something told both of them that this wasn’t the end of that.  
After a couple of moments that felt like infinity and only a split second at the same time, they both looked at each other with gazes that one would think could burn holes.  
The dazed look on Tigresses face made Po want to devour her right then and there, and Po’s serious and focused expression made her want him to step on her (in the good kind of way… but maybe also literally).  
Both of them wanted to hold back, not wanting to lose control. They wanted to behave well, wait until evening, or go to a more appropriate room for what they wanted to do.  
But then Tigress had enough.  
“Fuck it!”, she said jumping Po, making him topple and fall over, “I’ll have you now dragon warrior”, she added before giving him a hungry kiss.  
At first Po was frozen in shock… and definitely surprised. He hadn’t expected her to be the one who loses control first, but he quickly relished in the fact he had made her lose it and started kissing back. They started sparring again, however in a very different way. They fought for dominance, back and forth, a kiss here, a shove there. A tangled mess of limbs.  
Eventually Po had her locked beneath him and pinned to the floor, his stomach laying heavy on Tigresses body.  
He got a little self-conscious about that as he noticed her grasping for air more often in-between kisses, sucking in his belly as far as he could, making himself a bit lighter to not be a burden in a joyous moment like this.  
To his surprise -Tigress just kept subverting his expectations today-, instead of being relieved and continuing her pleasuring, she stopped. Instead, she moved her mouth closer to his right ear, lingering there for a moment before asking with the most seductive and soft whisper he had ever heard anyone speak, “what did you do that for?”  
“I was just- I know I’m heavy and I didn’t want to crush you”, he explained, a little embarrassed to say it. He was very much at peace with himself at this point, but this part of his being and his life would probably always be in the back of his head. It just had been too ingrained throughout his life for it to just disappear forever.  
He heard her chuckle silently, yet so loudly as he lips crept even closer to his earshell.  
“I’ve never admitted this, not even to myself”, she spoke even quieter, yet more intensely and erotic, “but I love your belly, I love your might, I love your weight: I love all of you. Crush me, like you could. Take me, with all that you are. There is no reason to hide, no reason to take care. Be selfish for once, take me like you want in whatever way you find most comfortable, and I’ll love it”  
Slowly, she backed away again and looked into Po’s positively shocked face. His eyes were stuck in a stare and his mouth lightly opened and closed as he tried to find words to express his awe for her, but he quickly noticed he was much too horny for that, so all he could manage to press out was a silly sounding “I love you”, before he dove down to take her like she had requested, and like he wanted to. Not holding back, just letting his form hang low and comfortable.  
Tigress moaned and laughed in delight as she felt him all over her. And not just his physical form that indeed lay pretty heavy on her, but also his mind and his soul. He had given himself to her, but especially to his own desire. She smiled even more at that: She had wanted nothing more for so long. More than once had she been mad and terrified of the fact that he sacrificed himself so often for others. He was giving himself away for free as though his life was merchandise.  
For the greater good, but also because that was just his being. He was devoted to be a protector without asking for anything back. Nothing but just decency.  
Treat him with decency.  
He hadn’t had nearly enough of common decency in his life. With a cringe and a small tinge of guilt, she remembered how she and the others had judged him in the beginning.  
In truth, she had just been jealous. The aspect of him being a “big, fat” panda hadn’t bothered her nearly as much as it had the others, though she had also said it. Mostly though to hurt his feelings and make him doubt himself and realize he wasn’t fit to be the dragon warrior. Which was a terrible thought process to have, but she honestly hadn’t known how to cope with all of it any other way.  
She had however quickly recognized his worth. Quicker than she could’ve ever thought.  
He grew to be a friend within a month or two after he defeated Tai Lung.  
Sure, they had their occasional banter and Tigress did sometimes lose her temper with some of his shenanigans. But the more she got to know him, and understood his being, the more she came to actual like his, sometimes, silly nature, because she knew that if it mattered, she could depend on him. He wasn’t silly because he was stupid or didn’t take life seriously, but because he was simply the kind of being, that wants to be a light for others. Someone who brings abundance of joy and was committed to everything he was passionate about.  
And to Po, Tigress was the rock that he needed to hang on to in his ever-flowing river of life. She would stop him when he’d miss the cue to the cliff leading down the water fall and caught him before he’d drown.  
Po had liked her in the beginning only for her skills, but the more he got to know her, the more he found, that although she was awesome (and more-so than he could’ve ever imagined) and very skilled, that what he truly loved about her was not her physical, but her mental strength. She was fiery, yet she had this very calm and gentle nature to her that felt motherly in a way.  
Something he had been missing for his entire life. That is not to say she was like a mother to him -that’d be extremely weird- but more so that he made him grow in a way that he otherwise never could have.  
They were both complete people. With an independent life and an independent mind. Successful and at peace. But they wanted each other.  
They wanted each other, because deep down Po is similar to who Tigress is already on the surface, whilst Po is what Tigress is deep down. They could help each other grow to be what they both need to grow wise and completely loving.

And of course: They wanted to share themselves as well.  
All of this deep stuff is of course the most important aspect, but they were also sexually attracted to each other.  
Po in a way always had. Not as intensely, but he definitely had a crush on her since his teenage years.  
For Tigress it was a bit more complicated to pinpoint when she started finding him truly attractive, but it might’ve been the moment he fought Shen’s machine of destruction with inner peace.  
She absolutely should’ve been thinking about other things in that moment, and in many ways she did. Thought about how he was yet again in danger, how much her ribs hurt, and how cold the water was. But she also distinctly remembered a dirty thought crossing her mind as he demonstrated his might.  
It truly did outrages things with her body and mind.  
And the way he was now laying on top of her, his tongue and lips swirling and twirling on her body and his hands roamed her body like he knew how to please, made these thoughts come to reality. Made this feeling of might turn into more than that. Made it turn into action, into sensations.

“You are so beautiful, squirming beneath me. Never thought that would happen”, he whispered into her ear, just like she did beforehand with him. She shuddered: She absolutely loved it and imagined just how -literally- nuts she might’ve driven him with that beforehand.  
“This is the only time I’ll submit to you, no need to get cocky”, she countered, wanting to hide just how much she enjoyed this. That kind of pride would probably always be a part of her.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to get at least a little… ya know…cocky?" Tigress rolled her eyes but had to smile at that: Clever comeback, as ever.  
Her gaze now travelled down to his pants that showed a visible bulge already.  
“That kind of cocky I can work with”, she answered his previous teasing statement.  
“You can’t imagine how relieved I am to hear that”, he murmured, “but first let’s get you undressed”  
With careful yet strong pulls, Po stripped her of her Kimono, her pants and eventually her panties.  
“Damn you are good looking”, he commented, “you look perfect”  
“I’ll be saying the same about you, but only if you finally be as cocky as you told me you’d be”, she answered flustered yet feisty as she was known to be.  
Po chuckled at that.  
“As you wish. Anything for you good lookin’”

Faster than she could look, his pants were off and instead, off sprung an ebony black dick. It was about medium sized she’d say (though she honestly couldn’t quite say as she, unfortunately, hadn’t seen too many dicks throughout her life). It was quite thick, already visibly pulsating and twitching, ready to release though they hadn’t even done the proper act yet.  
She herself already felt more than ready and noticed just how impatient she was getting, so all she could think to do was to yell out, “take me, now!”. A command that was so loud, clear, and slightly scary, Po immediately followed it. Though it was a command he followed more than willingly with the utmost want and delight.  
He entered her with one quick thrust that almost took Tigresses breath away and made her think they might’ve rushed in a bit after all. But after pulling herself together a bit, taking two deep breaths and moving up and down a bit, she felt herself adjust quite well, already dripping wet, hot and bothered as she was.  
Po followed suit, at first slowly, but then moving faster, slightly up and down, searching for her sweet spot. He seemed to have spotted it as she yelled out in delight, which he answered with moaning back sweet nothings that made both of them laugh as they quickened the pace.  
It didn’t take long for the couple to feel release, both of them having anticipated this moment longer than any of them cared to admit.

Po stayed for a while, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t be dripping as he exited Tigress again (cum on the dojo floor really wasn’t a good look).  
They decided, wordlessly, to lay next to each other, sharing loud breaths as they stared at the ceiling. Po still couldn’t believe that that just happened.  
Tigress, although not as stunned, was still caught in euphoric feelings she could barely take. Rarely had she ever felt so deeply connected to someone. So incredibly satisfied physically as well as emotionally.  
She reached for his hand, feeling she had to make sure he wouldn’t go anywhere, because she sure as hell never wanted to let him go. Ever. 

“I love you too”, Tigress said after a while. It was a very belated answer to his confession before they had their go at each other.  
Po chuckled at that. It was that kind of chuckle that you knew had escaped from the deepest pits of the heart and had the word ‘besotted’ written all over it.  
“You are wonderful”, he spoke back. These words, as though they had been the end to a song, played the last tones of their conversation and made it fade into satisfying silence.

\-------------

“Good morning, we wanted to ask if you two want to join us at break-FAST OH GOD NO, MY EYES”, Monkey screamed as he saw the pair lay naked on the dojo floor.  
“Oh shit!”, Po could only say as he shot up from the floor, covering his good piece and practically jumping into his underwear and pants.  
“We- ugh- we-“, Tigress struggled to say, for the first time uncapable to get angry at a situation like this as she wormed herself into her kimono, “-we will be there in a sec”  
“Yeah… yeah ok”, Monkey answered, covering his eyes with both his hands as he quickly walked away, “this will scar me for life…”, the couple could hear him whimper in the distance.  
At first, they both felt embarrassed to what seemed to be beyond repair, but as they looked at each other and reminisced on the moment they just shared together, they couldn’t but just heartily laugh at it all…


End file.
